


Victor gets glasses

by Missellaineous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, it's pretty cute, victor gets glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missellaineous/pseuds/Missellaineous
Summary: 5+1 times Victor wears glasses





	Victor gets glasses

1.

“And what do you want, sir?” the bored teen behind the register asked Victor.

“Um…” he squinted at the menu. “I’ll have that chicken sandwich thing.” He pointed to the picture.

“That’s turkey,” the kid said.

“Oh. Well. I’ll take that.”

With a sigh that conveyed years of untold suffering, their order was paid for and Yuuri was pulling him to an empty table.

Later, they were cuddled on the couch and Makkachin was curled up at their feet when Yuuri cleared his throat. “Vitya, I think you need glasses.”

Victor looked up from his position resting on Yuuri’s chest while scrolling through Instagram and pouted. “I’ve never needed glasses before. Although they do look quite fetching on you, Zolotse.”

Yuuri’s ears reddened at the tips, and Victor grinned. Making Yuuri blush was one of his favorite things to do.

He reached out and plucked Yuuri’s glasses from his face.

“Hey! Victor!”

He sat up to escape Yuuri’s flailing arms and placed the glasses on his own face. “How do I look?” he asked. He tried to focus on Yuuri’s face, but the glasses turned everything into an even worse blur than usual.

Victor could see Yuuri’s frown clearer when his darling leaned closer to see him better. Victor fluttered his eyelashes and gave Yuuri his most charming smile. “Well?”

“You look terrible. Now give me back my glasses.”

Victor gasped and then draped himself over the arm of the couch. “Oh no! How can I go on without my Yuuri’s love? Life is meaningless!” He paused in his dramatic monologuing when he heard Yuuri laughing.

“Stop being ridiculous, Vitya. You know that you’re gorgeous and that I’ve always loved you.”

When Victor straightened and looked at his husband he saw the fond look on Yuuri’s face. “What about in the future, when I’m just a wrinkled old man?” he tried to keep his voice light, but Yuuri must have heard the truth in his words. He cupped Victor’s face in his hands.

“Whether its ten, twenty, or even fifty years from now, you will always be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, wrinkles and all.” He kissed Victor on the forehead. “The only thing that will change is that my love for you grows stronger every day we’re together.”

Victor’s breathing was shaky. “Yuuri,” he whispered. He leaned forward to wrap himself around his husband enthusiastically. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Yuuri returned his embrace. “Maybe becoming a world-famous figure skater who swept me off my feet had something to do with it,” he said, and Victor laughed.

“Maybe,” Victor agreed.

After a moment, Yuuri spoke again. “So, can I have my glasses back now?”

 

2.

Victor stared at his reflection, analyzing his image intently. Behind him Yuuri was quiet. Victor tilted his face at different angles and hummed in thought before he switched out the frames on his face to a different pair, and then started posing and humming again.

When the doctor had offered to get him contacts, Victor had agreed, but had also requested a pair of glasses “just in case”. After his talk with Yuuri the other day, he’d gotten an idea, and having glasses was a crucial part of his plan.

After going through all the frames in the office, he’d finally narrowed his decision down to just three options, but the final choice was proving to be difficult. After making sure they were flattering and that they would go well with most of his outfits, they now had to pass the Does Yuuri like It test.

He knew better than to ask outright which ones his darling liked best and expect an honest answer. Experience showed that Yuuri always replied with either “whatever you think is best” or “you’re beautiful no matter what, Vitya” which was always lovely to hear, but it didn’t make the decision any easier. And so, he was stuck with modeling each pair while watching Yuuri in the mirror to see his reaction to each one. Fortunately, he’d had a lot of practice reading Yuuri’s reactions.

Their eyes met through the mirror and Victor smiled when Yuuri blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. He tried on the third pair and winked at his husband.

Yuuri cleared his throat and glanced away. Victor posed some more before he tried the second pair again. As soon as he put them on he could feel Yuuri’s gaze heavy on him-and just like that, Victor knew which frames to choose.

It took a full week for his glasses to be ready, but he immediately put his plan into action.

 

3.

The next day, he was sitting on the couch reading one of his favorite books. He heard Yuuri come through the front door, back from the store. As much as Victor loved shopping with his husband and to carry Yuuri’s bags, he had restrained himself from tagging along so he’d be able to welcome Yuuri home.

He’d taken the time to set up the perfect pose: curled around the arm of the sofa, Makkachin resting her head in his lap, and at just the perfect angle from the front entryway that when Yuuri came in he’d see Victor from his good side. Victor had practiced the perfect I-missed-you-look-how-cute-I-am smile for at least thirty minutes. He was wearing the sweater that showed off his collarbones and brought out the color of his eyes.

“I’m home!” Yuuri shouted. Victor heard him kick off his shoes and shuffle down the hallway after putting away his coat.

Victor waited for Yuuri to come into sight to look up and greet him. “Welcome home, Yuuri,” he said warmly. He gleefully noted the soft gasp his husband took when he paused to stare at him. He reveled in the attention for a few more moments before he adopted a concerned look. “Is something wrong, Zolotse?”

Yuuri started and fled into the kitchen. “Nope, it’s nothing!”

Victor wiggled in his seat in satisfaction. Makkachin huffed in complaint when the movement jostled her.

“Sorry, girl.” He settled down with a grin and turned back to his book, but he couldn’t concentrate. The sound of grocery bags rustling and Yuuri fussing in the kitchen took all his focus. He made sure that his sweater was sitting just right on his shoulders.

Yuuri eventually left his hideout to join Victor in the living room. Makkachin let herself be moved without protest because Yuuri was her favorite. Victor didn’t blame her. Yuuri was his favorite, too.

As soon as Yuuri sat down, Victor cuddled against his side and Makkachin settled on their laps.

“Do you want to watch a movie, Solnyshko?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded without looking at him. “Sure.”

Victor pouted. He made sure to stretch when he reached for the tv remote so that his sweater rode up and revealed a strip of skin above his hips. When he turned back he saw Yuuri quickly look away and he smirked.

They only made it about 20 minutes through a random movie on Netflix before they gave up pretending to watch it.

 

4.

“Do we have to go?” Yuuri grumbled as Victor rummaged through their closet.

“Yuuuuuri, you said you’d let me take you out if I did all the laundry. I even folded, Zolotse.”

Yes, but La Madeleine is the most expensive place in St. Petersburg. Are you sure that’s where you want to go?”

Victor gave Yuuri his best puppy dog eyes. He knew it wasn’t quite as cute as Makkachin’s, but it had worked several times before. “I just want to show off my beautiful husband and take him out to a nice dinner at a wonderful restaurant with great reviews. Is that really so bad?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but gave up protesting. Despite his complaining, Victor knew he was looking forward to going. La Madeleine was one of the few French restaurants that did French cuisine any justice that wasn’t actually in France. Victor was hoping to remind Yuuri of the week of their honeymoon that they’d spent in Paris.

Victor convinced Yuuri to wear a black suit with a wine-red shirt that matched Victor’s suit, while Victor wore a black shirt and tie to make the red pop. (Victor had taken special care that Yuuri’s old suit and tie were nowhere to be found.) He could feel eyes on them as they were escorted to their table, and he preened. Stare all you want, this beautiful man is mine, he thought smugly.

Once they were seated in a private alcove and given glasses of water, Victor pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on to read the menu.

He felt Yuuri’s attention snap to him. He knew the low light in the restaurant was flattering on him because of how beautiful Yuuri looked sitting next to him. Victor had spent years practicing how to look beautiful at all angles and in all lightings because of how much the press focused on him, so he was always aware of his appearance. He knew that his red suit kept him separate from the shadows, while making his silver hair seem brighter and his eyes pop.

Victor himself was swooning at how dapper Yuuri looked in his suit. The black fabric made it seem like he was thinner and taller, while the shadows gave him a mysterious air. His brown eyes sparkled whenever their eyes met, and Victor was so distracted he completely forgot the menu in his hands. When the waiter came to get their orders, he picked something at random.

They made light talk about Mila’s upcoming birthday and redecorating their bathroom. Victor casually forgets to take off his glasses, and he pulled attention to them by touching his face frequently.

The waiter brought their food quickly. Once they were alone again Victor used his fork to collect the perfect bite of food and offer it to Yuuri. Yuuri’s resulting blush was enchanting. Yuuri’s eyelashes cast long shadows on his cheeks when he leaned forward to wrap his lips around the utensil. He hummed in pleasure after he swallowed. The room felt warmer suddenly, and Victor rushed to prepare another bite. Yuuri surprised him by presenting his own forkful of food.

When the waiter checked on them, Victor ordered a slice of cheesecake with chocolate drizzle, because there was no way he wasn’t gonna miss the opportunity to handfeed Yuuri decadent desserts. It was right up there with kissing the sweet spot under Yuuri’s jaw that never failed to make him melt.

They ended up taking the cheesecake to go.

 

5.

They’re at in the rink the next time he put his glasses on. He told Yuuri it would help him see his jump forms better, which was technically true, just not the only reason he wore them.

He’d thought about waiting until everyone else had left (they were always the last ones to go home due to Yuuri’s monster stamina), but wearing them did make it so much easier to see his husband when he was skating.

He couldn’t help but notice how Yuuri had lost his balance when he glanced over and seen Victor wearing his glasses.

When Yuuri skated up to see if Victor had any advice, Victor made sure to draw attention to his lips and eyes as much as possible. He hadn’t flirted this much since he’d first shown up at Hasetsu. It was infinitely easier to flirt when they were already married.

When practice ended, Victor was thankful they were the only ones left in the building. He hoped Yakov never found out what exactly he and Yuuri got up to in the rink after hours.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Yuuri asked when they were showering in the locker room. Victor responded by kissing his shoulder and continued to wash Yuuri’s back with the rose petal soap he kept in his gym bag.

 

+1

Victor sighed and pushed his glasses to rest on top of his head so he could rub against the ache in between his eyes. He’d spent the past few hours staring at his computer screen going through emails and contracts sent by sponsors eager to attach the Nikiforov and Katsuki names to their labels. While their agent went through most of them and picked out the duds, there were always dozens left for them to go through personally each month. He let glasses slide back down to his face.

He and Yuuri usually split up chores so that Victor did most of their paperwork and Yuuri took care of the apartment. The system had been put into place once it became clear that Victor was more comfortable going head to head with corporations then hovering over a stove (the three fires he’s set are purely coincidental, and do not indicate in any way that Victor is terrible at cooking). Being raised in an onsen that could accommodate dozens of people, Yuuri could usually finish all the cleaning and cooking in just a couple of hours. Victor only slowed him down whenever he tried to help do anything that wasn’t folding laundry.

Victor was jolted out of his thoughts when a kiss is pressed to his hair and a mug of his favorite tea was set next to him. He looked up to see Yuuri looking at him fondly and stretched up for a quick peck on the lips before he returned to his task.

It takes another hour for him to finish, and by that time Yuuri was already waiting for him in the bedroom, nestled among the pillows and cuddling Makkachin. Victor smiled when he saw them snuggled together, and quickly prepared for bed so he could join them. His glasses are put down on the bedside table next to Yuuri’s before he click the lamp off and wrapped his arms around the both of them.


End file.
